This work focuses on magnetic resonance studies of catalysis by serine proteases, the response of intramitochondrial pH to external conditions and the metabolic state of the mitochondrion, interactions between antigens and antibodies, the interaction of cholinergic ligands with the acetylcholine receptor of Torpedo californica and the mechanism by which a sperm penetrates an ovum during fertilization.